Continuacion de El Catalejo Lacado--Capitulo 1
by afrilokitty
Summary: Han pasado ya tres años desde que Will vió a Lyra por última vez, y nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Por ahora, ambos llevan vidas relativamente normales.


_Surgiendo de las tinieblas de ese oscuro abismo, débil y poco resplandeciente; como si fuera una sombra apenas visible entre la oscuridad de aquel basto desierto helado; se encontraba Metatrón. Débilmente, usando casi todo su esfuerzo, salió de la oscuridad de aquel frio y profundo abismo, con ayuda de algunos espectros de acantilado, que le tenían un profundo respeto y servían a él con aires de admiración._

_Los espectros de acantilado suelen comportarse más hostiles hacia otras especies, muy intolerantes a cualquiera que se acerque a su abismo y que pueda servir de alimento para ellos. Sin embargo, Metatrón les inspiraba un poco de miedo por el gran poder que posee; o más bien, poseía. Un año antes, Metatrón, el regente, el poderoso, había sido derrocado por Lord Asriel y Marisa Coulter. Mientras que ellos habían muerto, Metatrón había quedado sumamente débil y en ese momento había perdido casi toda su fuerza y poder. A pesar de que los ángeles son más débiles que los humanos él no era un ángel común, sino el más poderoso de los ángeles, la mayor autoridad del mundo de los cielos, de la montaña nublada._

_A pesar de esto, los espectros de acantilado hubieran consumido todo su poder, se habrían alimentado de él desde el momento en que cayó al abismo, de la misma manera de la que se alimentaron de Asriel y Coulter. Pero algo los detuvo, la promesa de un mundo solo para ellos, la promesa de poder salir de aquellos abismos que les servían de hogar, la promesa de tomar el control sobre todo…_

_Metatrón había conseguido la lealtad de aquellos seres al hacerles una oferta que no podían rechazar; los espectros lo habían cuidado mientras él estaba débil, y le habían protegido hasta que él había recuperado su poder. Ahora ascendía de las profundidades del abismo, totalmente capaz de cumplir con su promesa, con su deseo de poder. _

_Ahora, lo que esperaba para él y para aquellos seres del acantilado es un poder infinito, un poder que nunca hubieran esperado conseguir…_

1

PESADILLA

NOOOO! — gritó Will.

Estaba oscuro, dado que era la mitad de la noche. Estaba sobre su cama alterado y jadeando. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los restregó. Kirjava estaba a su lado, tan alarmada por el grito del muchacho que temblaba. Will extendió los brazos hasta su daimonion y lo estrechó contra su pecho, gesto que hizo que ambos comenzaran a calmarse. No fue sino hasta unos segundos después, que el muchacho notó que estaba sudando. La habitación no podía ser la causa, pues era fresca y acogedora.

Una horrible pesadilla había sido la causante de que despertara tan repentinamente. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño; ésta pesadilla lo había estado atormentando desde hacía meses. A causa de esto no había podido dormir bien, y tenía unas enormes ojeras y un cansancio que lo hacían ver terrible. Lo que más le preocupaba era no poder entender su pesadilla; aquel sueño era muy extraño, y no podía percibir muchos detalles.

En su sueño estaban él y Kirjava en un lugar frio y oscuro; lo que parecía ser una ciudad fantasma. Las calles estaban solas, no había nadie ni se percibía ningún ruido, el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio aterrador. Casi no podía ver lo que había a la distancia, pues todo estaba cubierto por una densa capa de niebla. No se veía nada excepto la figura oscura de lo que parecía ser una torre por lo que Will alcanzaba a reconocer.

En esta pesadilla se encontraban al final de aquella calle que conducía hacia la torre, pero esta se veía cada vez más y más distante. Will no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía llegar hasta ella; que ese era su destino. Sin embargo el trayecto hacia la torre era aterrador; unos seres que no podía identificar dado a la poca claridad de su sueño los perseguían a él y a Kirjava.

Ambos corrían cuanto podían, pero la torre siempre se alejaba más y más; a pesar de la rapidez con la que corrían la distancia no parecía acortarse… Will sentía una gran deses- peración por aquellos seres desconocidos que los perseguían, veía aterrado como estos cada vez avanzaban más deprisa y amenazaban con alcanzarlos, durante un trayecto que parecía no tener fin. Cuando uno de estos seres estaba a punto de tomarlos con sus frías y transparentes manos, el chico despertó.

Nunca había dormido lo suficiente para ver el final, pues la agonía que sentía lo hacía despertar antes de que pudiera terminar el sueño. Se sentía aliviado de volver a la realidad, de estar cómodo en su cama; en un lugar seguro. Pero a la vez se sentía turbado: no podía entender el significado de aquellos sueños que estaba teniendo, quería saber qué sucedería después, que habría en aquella torre, quienes eran aquellos seres que los perseguían a él y a Kirjava. Quería respuestas, aquel sueño había conseguido atormentarlo y quería saber porque.

Noto que estaba sentado en su cama, que el despertar de la pesadilla lo había hecho levantarse y gritar. Kirjava temblaba junto a su mano, alarmado y asustado por el grito que el muchacho había pegado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Will, al sentir el miedo que sentía su daimonion y lo acarició con una mano para apaciguarlo y calmarlo un poco. Notó que estaba empapado y se secó el sudor con la manga de su pijama.

—Me preocupas—dijo su daimonion, mirándolo con sus redondos y brillantes ojos de gato montés, que se podían distinguir claramente entre la oscuridad—Últimamente no haces más que gritar y asustarme. ¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa? Aunque soy tu daimonion no puedo leer tus pensamientos, pero me preocupa lo que está pasándote.

—Es solo un sueño, mejor será que volvamos a dormir.

Aunque seguía preocupado, a Kirjava no le quedó más que asentir y acorrucarse de nuevo en la cama junto a Will; palpó un poco la superficie de la cama antes de hacerse un ovillo y cerrar los ojos para dormir. Su vasto pelaje marrón lo hacía parecer como un gran bulto negro en medio de la oscuridad.

El chico se acomodó junto a él en la cama y cerró los ojos; pero estaba claro que no podría conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Así que se acostó boca arriba, mirando al techo. A pesar de que la habitación estaba pintada de un color claro y tenía una gran ventana justo enfrente de la cama, todo se veía negro en la oscuridad de la noche. La única fuente de luz que había, era el resplandor de la luna entrando por aquella ventana tan grande.

Era su habitación en el departamento de Mary Malone. Hacía ya tres años que vivía con ella en aquel departamento en el centro de Oxford, de su Oxford. Hacía tres años que había visto por última vez a Lyra, los Giptianos y a Iorek Byrnison y se había separado de ellos para continuar con su vida; cada quien en sus respectivos mundos. El y Mary habían acordado vivir juntos, dado que Will no tenía a donde ir; y que juntos resolverían sus situación legal, que en ese momento estaba llena de conflictos con la autoridad y prácticamente eran prófugos de la justicia.

Afortunadamente, ese problema ya estaba resuelto. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para crear una versión inocente y convincente de lo que había sucedido, cuidando no entrar en muchos detalles ni contando hechos que podrían hacerlos parecer que habían perdido la cabeza. Mary había conseguido la ayuda de un abogado que era gran amigo suyo, quien fue de gran apoyo para la resolución de su problema.

Una vez resuelta su situación legal, Will tuvo que encargarse del tema de su madre; a ella la internaron en una clínica en la que la rehabilitaban y la trataban muy bien. Will estaba contento de tenerla ahí ya que le era posible visitarla cuando quisiera. Al fin, su madre estaba en buenas manos y ya no tenía que preocuparse de su seguridad. Por primera vez en su vida, Will solo debía preocuparse por sí mismos. Al fin era un chico normal, que iba al Colegio de Oxford de su mundo y tenía una vida relativamente normal.

Y aun mejor; después de haber arreglado su situación legal, Mary pudo recuperar su antiguo trabajo. Aun amaba la ciencia, y aunque ya sabía muchas cosas nuevas aun deseaba aprender más. Después de todo, la ciencia había sido su vida durante muchos años y a pesar de haber comprendido el tema de investigación al que había dedicado gran parte de su vida; las sombras, aun había muchas cosas sobre ellas que no sabía y que deseaba comprender. También había tenido tiempo de practicar lograr ese estado de ánimo en particular que le permitía ver a su daimonion, lo dominaba a tal grado que verlo e interactuar con él le resultaba casi tan natural como a Will y a Lyra. Había interactuado con él desde hacía casi un año y ya tenían un cariño especial; sentían que entre los dos se complementaban. Mary descubrió además, que era hembra; extraño, dado que los daimonions suelen ser del sexo contrario al de los humanos, y Mary la llamó Pséfone.

Para Mary, Pséfone era una compañía especial y única, algo que jamás había sentido. Era la compañía perfecta. Poseía más conocimientos de los que Mary hubiera podido imaginar.

—Aunque tú no me veías, yo siempre había estado junto a ti, aprendiendo de lo que tu aprendías y experimentando contigo.—le explicó Pséfone cuando le recordaba a Mary algunos momentos de su vida que ella ni siquiera recordaba.—Solo que en ese tiempo, yo era solo una pequeña voz en tu cabeza.

Ahora, Will y Mary tenían la vida que siempre habían anhelado; Mary había podido comprender a las sombras y además había ganado la compañía que nunca pensaba que obtendría. Además, estaba con Will y había dejado de ser la persona solitaria que había sido durante mucho tiempo. Y Will al fin podía tener una vida normal, no tenía preocupaciones que no fueran las propias de su adolescencia y a sus quince años, tenía una vida relativamente normal. Él había vivido cosas diferentes a las que cualquier otro chico de su edad habría vivido; había conocido mundos distintos, había estado en contacto con medios hostiles fuera de su imaginación, había conocido a los personajes más extraños y valientes que jamás había conocido y había luchado por su vida durante más tiempo que cualquier otro adolescente.

Hacia lo posible por no recordar aquella experiencia que había tenido hace ya casi tres años. Aquel viaje que el solo había emprendido por el simple propósito de buscar a su padre y había terminado en una guerra, de la que él no podía escapar. Había estado en otros mundos aterradores y oscuros y había luchado por su vida en múltiples ocasiones. Toda esa experiencia lo había cambiado; ahora era más desconfiado que antes, le costaba hacer amigos y olvidar todo su pasado. No podía olvidar en parte gracias a Kirjava, que fue lo único bueno que pudo rescatar de aquella experiencia, lo único bueno además de aquella niña con larga melena color miel y su daimonion armiño que apenas alcanzaba a recordar. Hacia lo posible en no pensar en ella ni en aquella experiencia que lo habían marcado para siempre, ya casi no la recordaba; no recordaba la valentía de aquella niña que lo había acompañado y guiado. Ignoraba su presente y su futuro, ella ya no formaba parte de su vida.

Su mano no lucía como cualquier otra, la cicatriz de su batalla en la torre Degli Angeli, la marca del portador, lucia completamente cicatrizada y curada. Ya no le dolía ni le molestaba en lo absoluto. Era solo un recordatorio más que le impedía olvidar su pasado y continuar con su presente. Era solo una marca que le recordaba que todo eso había pasado, que no era un sueño y que e impedía volver a la realidad, a la realidad que ahora estaba viviendo. Las cosas habían cambiado y el también. Ya no era aquel niño que salió de su casa con las cartas en la mano y había corrido en busca de su padre. Ahora era casi un hombre y debía atender a sus responsabilidades de adolescente; debía cuidar de Mary Malone y de sí mismo. Esa era su vida ahora.

Sus días en el Colegio de Oxford transcurrían con normalidad; no tenía excelentes notas, pero tenía un buen rendimiento. Y por primera vez en su vida, tenía amigos, y aunque no era popular, ya no se sentía solo.

Casi todas las noches se ponía a reflexionar acerca de su vida, de cuál era su destino de que era lo que seguía ahora. La mayoría de sus noches no dormía. Las pesadillas suelen ser terribles, y muy reales. Eran como volver a revivir sus peores miedos, enfrentarse a lo que más le aterraba y una y otra vez, recordaba su tristeza. Y sin darse cuenta siquiera, se quedó dormido.

Estaba amaneciendo. Era una mañana tranquila y cálida en el Jordan College.

El amplio patio principal del edificio estaba solo, no había nadie caminando por el jardín, puesto que aún era muy temprano. En el alféizar de la ventana de una de las habitaciones del edificio principal, había unos pequeños pájaros que cantaban, anunciando que ya había amanecido, aunque la mitad del colegio seguía dormido.

Una ráfaga de luz solar entro por la amplia ventana de la habitación e iluminó las mejillas de Lyra y la despertó. Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y se restregó los ojos mientras daba un largo y profundo bostezo. Pantalaimon se levantó y estiró su cuerpo de marta antes de abrir sus pequeños y redondos ojos amarillos y se posó a un lado de la muchacha. Cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos, se levantó y se puso frente a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. Cubrió sus ojos y los entrecerró cuando la luz le dio directamente en la cara, como reflejo de protección hacia la luz tan clara e intensa. Pantalaimon también bajo de la cama y tan rápida y ágilmente como sus cortas y pequeñas patas le permitían, se colocó junto a Lyra, mirando también a través de la amplia ventana que daba al jardín principal que conectaba a todos los edificios del Jordan College.

Ya empezaba a haber más movimiento; varios licenciados cruzaban de un lado del amplio jardín al otro, cruzando entre edificios con sus pequeños daimonions perro siguiéndoles a un lado. Llevaban prisa, ya que ese era un día especial, esa noche venían personas importantes de otros países y harían una gran cena en el gran comedor. Irían rectores de algunas de las escuelas más importantes del mundo, entre ellos, Dame Hannah, directora del colegio St. Sophia, que estaba en el mismo Oxford y que se había convertido en un segundo hogar para Lyra.

Hacía tres años, Lyra decidió aceptar la propuesta que Dame Hannah le había hecho para estudiar en su colegio de niñas. Si bien al principio había dudado en si aceptar o no, al pensarlo Pantalaimon y ella decidieron que era lo más conveniente para su futuro. Nunca se había detenido en pensar cuál sería su futuro a largo plazo, ella estaba feliz en el Jordan, donde le daban hogar y un poco de educación, un lugar donde era feliz jugando con Roger y donde de vez en cuando era visitado por el único familiar que tenía y quería, su tío Asriel. Pero todo eso había cambiado; lo había perdido todo, a Roger, a su tío y todo lo que el Jordan significaba para ella en ese entonces y de lo que ya no quedaba nada.

Por ello pensó que estudiar en el St. Sophia podía ser una buena forma de rehacer su vida, de empezar todo de nuevo, aceptar los cambios y quizá, tener la esperanza de que habría algo en su futuro. Además, dame Hannah era una persona sabia y gentil, le había enseñado muchísimas cosas que ahora sabía y la había ayudado en muchos aspectos. Además se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida, dame Hannah no era solo la rectora de su colegio, era su amiga. Una persona en la que podía confiar, a la que podía contarle sus problemas y experiencias y que siempre la escuchaba. Era justo lo que Lyra había necesitado durante los últimos tres años.

Pero ella ya no seguía siendo la misma Lyra de siempre. Ya no era una niña, ahora tenía quince años y estaba en plena adolescencia. Poco a poco había aceptado la forma definitiva de Pantalaimon, aunque le entristecía que ya no pudiera cambiar de forma constantemente. Estaba sufriendo muchos cambios en todos aspectos y había adquirido nuevas responsabilidades. Ella ya no era la misma niña que subía a los tejados como hacía poco más de un año, se dedicaba a estudiar y hacer cosas como las demás niñas de su edad. Tenía amigas, salía con ellas y tenían pláticas típicas de su edad. Su forma de pensar había cambiado, había dejado un poco las mentiras y ya no era tan rebelde e inmadura, era una Lyra totalmente cambiada, había dejado pasar totalmente a la niña que era cuando viajó al Norte a salvar a su amigo. Había descubierto el amor y había experimentado cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, dejando atrás su niñez e inocencia.

Dado a esto, había dejado de poder leer el aletiómetro. Había olvidado cómo utilizarlo, había perdido por completo la capacidad casi sobrenatural que tenia de desplazarse por los símbolos y entender su significado con tal facilidad y claridad como si estuviera leyendo un libro. Había perdido la inocencia con la que lo leía. Dame Hannah tenía una enorme biblioteca en su colegio donde tenía guardados libros y guías para aprender a utilizarlo de nuevo y Lyra había dedicado los últimos tres años de su vida a su estudio. Y tal como dijo su directora, sería necesario mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para poder interpretarlo de nuevo; en los casi tres años que llevaba estudiándolo, no notaba ningún progreso notable. Aun no era capaz de hacer una pregunta y le hacía falta comprender e interpretar casi la mitad de los símbolos. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba decidida a que volvería a leerlo, aunque tuvieran que pasar años para eso.

Mientras pensaba en eso miraba por la ventana, el patio ya no estaba solo como hacía unos minutos; cada vez había más gente cruzando de un lado a otro del jardín, ocupados ajustando los últimos preparativos para la cena de esa noche.

Finalmente, la chica despego los ojos de aquella ventana y se dirigió a su armario, eligió uno de sus vestidos casuales y se apresuró a vestirse. Hoy no era día de ir al colegio, así que saldría a dar una vuelta por las calles de su querido Oxford. Tal vez se encontraría con alguna de sus amigas del colegio y se pondrían a platicar o tal vez visitaría el Jardín Botánico. Cualquiera de esas opciones, sonaba bien para ella, pues no tenía nada que hacer en aquellos momentos; había terminado todos sus deberes y tenía todo un día libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

La chica y su daimonion salieron de la habitación y recorrieron los amplios y largos pasillos del edificio y salieron de él. Llegaron al amplio jardín principal y finalmente, salieron por la entrada del Colegio Jordan. Justo al salir, se dirigieron directo al mercado. Era en el centro de una pequeña plazoleta en el corazón de Oxford, estaba compuesto por muchos puestos que ofrecían toda clase de mercancías, desde joyería barata, artilugios, pescado, carne, frutas y pan. La chica no se detuvo a mirar en ninguno de los puestos, pues sabía a dónde ir y con toda seguridad se dirigió al centro del mercado, hasta un puesto de empanadas. Ya conocía a la dueña del puesto, siempre le compraba empanadas todas las semanas, exactamente el mismo día y ella ya sabía exactamente cuál era el sabor favorito de Lyra, así que siempre le apartaba un par, para cuando ella llegara a recogerlas.

Lyra recibió sus empanadas y se marchó corriendo de ahí; siempre había un lugar en donde se sentaba a comerlas por la mañana, su lugar favorito en todo Oxford y el segundo lugar donde pasaba más tiempo después del Jordan College: el Jardín Botánico.

Le encantaba ir a todas horas y la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Ahí podía estar sola y pensar acerca de cualquier cosa; a veces se llevaba sus deberes del colegio y los hacía ahí. Era un lugar donde podía relajarse, sentarse a pensar o simplemente observar a las aves entre aquellos arboles coloridos y sentir la calma total. Para ella era un lugar para escapar de su aburrida rutina diaria y recordar viejos tiempos. Se solía sentar en la banca que estaba en medio del parque y pensar en Iorek Byrnison, en cuanto deseaba ver a los Giptianos; a Ma Costa y a John Fa; y sobre cuanto extrañaba a Serafina Pekkala y a las otras brujas. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en Will. Recordaba sus carácter, su valentía y en el amor que ambos se tenían. Recordaba con tristeza los momentos difíciles que pasaban juntos y sonreía cada vez que él lo hacía en su mente. Le gustaba pensar en que el estaría ahí, en el otro extremo de la banca, junto a ella. Casi podía verlo sonreírle; casi podía sentirlo al estirar su mano y tocar donde estaría la suya. Y al lado de él, estaría el gato Kirjava, justo al lado de donde estaba Pan y que él también podía sentirla a ella. Se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que se sentaba en su extremo de la banca y fingía que hablaba con el e imaginaba su respuesta. Ella aun lo amaba, y de seguro él también la amaba a ella.

Lyra pensaba que, tal vez, el verdadero Will también se sentaba en el extremo de esa banca en su propio mundo y que él estaría hablándole también, sin poder verla ni escucharla. Tal vez el estaría en ese mismo momento y sin saberlo, se estaban mirando el uno al otro a los ojos.

—Te amo Will—dijo la niña, con la esperanza de que Will la escuchara—te extraño y te necesito.

Pasó casi toda la mañana en el jardín. Después de haber terminado sus empanadas, observó como Pantalaimon hacía algunos trucos de agilidad en todo el jardín, cómo perseguía a los pájaros, subía a los árboles y daba vueltas por todos lados. Pan siempre había sabido cómo hacerla reír cuando estaba triste y le sacaba carcajadas aun cuando tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando la mañana se terminó y daba paso a la tarde, Lyra dió un último vistazo al extremo contrario de la banca y, sonriendo, se levantó y salió del jardín seguida de su daimonion marta, en camino de vuelta al Jordan.


End file.
